Happily Ever After
by J.A.S.F.101
Summary: ONESHOT X Ed can't sleep so Roy decides to tell Ed a bedtime story XX Now Roy can't sleep, what will he do? MAJOR FLUFF RoyEd
1. Happily Ever After

**Well then, welcome to 'Happily Ever After'. It's a short little one-shot. It's meant to have LOADS of fluff, just to let you know.**

**Nobody looked over this, except me, so let me know if you see any mistakes!!!**

**I hope that you like it and let me know what you think!! I wrote this around 2 in the morning as a stress relief and it worked.**

**Pairings: Roy/Ed**

**Warnings: _MAJOR FLUFF_.**

Ooooooo00000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000oooooooo0

Happily Ever After

By justanotherslashfan101

Ed tossed around for what felt like the millionth time in a row. The short blond was getting restless, really fast. Lately he hadn't been sleeping well. Ed looked over at the clock; it read 12:02 a.m. 'Great I'm never going to get to sleep. I need something to pass the time.' his face fell. The blond turned around in the bed facing towards his lover, Roy.

Roy growled softly under his breath, and slipped an eye open, "That's the tenth time tonight! Just close your eyes and go to sleep!" The raven haired man rubbed his eyes and groaned, sighing very loudly. , "I have to work in the morning, and for once I'd like to be able to sleep at night. Not in the morning went Hawkeye could find a reason to shoot me." He shuttered at there thought and reached over Ed to turn on the light.

Ed smirked at this, "At least it isn't me." His smiled fell off his face and he sat up, "I'm sorry, I just can't seem to fall asleep. I'll go read or something so I won't keep you up." The blonde pushed the covers off and slid out of the bed. As he turned to leave the room, a hand grabbed at his wrist. Ed turned to face Roy with a confused expression on his face, Roy was smiling.

"Well I think she'll understand that my love wasn't able to sleep and I had to comfort him." Roy smiled and leaned back against his pillows, pulling Ed back in with him, "I have the perfect idea. It'll put you to sleep, just like a baby." The raven haired man grabbed the blond by the waist and pulled him up to his chest. He pulled the covers back around their waists.

The blond shot up and glared at his lover, "Are you implying that I'm small?" His face got red, when Roy cut him off, "No I'm just saying I get to take care of you, when you're feeling sick or can't sleep or such and now is one of those times." Roy grabbed Ed again and leaned back, again. Feeling content with the answer given, Ed followed his lover's arms.

"Well that now that we're comfortable. I'm going to tell you a story and you're going to listen." As Roy said this Ed realized what he said, "What do you mean a story I'm not a four year old that just had a nightmare." He glared up at Roy, but didn't move from is comfortable position.

Roy shifted a bit, "No but you seem to be having trouble sleeping so I figured the easiest way to put you to sleep was to tell you a story." He grinned and glanced at Ed, "Please just listen to it?"

Sighing, Ed turned his head and smiled at Roy, "I guess, but I better like it."

Roy chuckled, "Ok let's get started. There once was a prince named..."

"Ed obviously, who else." Roy glared at Ed before continuing, "A prince named EDWARD. He was a very beautiful boy and every…."

"Are you trying to get me pissed off? I'm no way a boy. I'm all man! If you think for one minute that-" A hand was thrown over his mouth, "Hush and let me finish." A glare was sent his way.

"So as I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted. He was the most beautiful **MAN** in the kingdom. All the men wanted him, but he saved his heart for only one. So after a fight with his parents he was able to decide for himself, who he wanted to marry." Roy shifted in his place.

"This boy-man, Edward, thought and thought for days on how to go about it so his secret lover would win and they'd be happily ever after. Then one day his annoying bodyguard Hughes, who only liked to throw pictures of his daughter in people's faces, came up with an idea. Hold a match and let the men show off their powers, or skills."

Ed shifted closer to Roy's chest and stifled a yawn, "So after word was sent out to all the available men, Ed waited. A week later there was a match having all the men show off their impressive powers to Ed. Throughout the whole thing Ed sat there bored, pretending to like them all, when all he had on his mind was one person."

Roy paused in his story to rub his eyes, "After a while his secret lover had come. A man had stepped up to show his impressive powers. Ed had to hold in the squeal that he got when he saw him. There in all his glory was Roy, handsome as ever. Roy showed up in the knick of time and saved the prince. The end."

The raven haired man looked down and noticed that Ed was slipping into a deep sleep. Ed rolled onto his side and grumbled out, "You suck at storytelling." He relaxed and was asleep almost instantly. Roy watched his lover's even breathing and finally decided that he should go to sleep to.

Reaching over Ed, he shut the light off. Pecking Ed on the cheek, Roy wrapped an arm around his lover.

In the dark room, that was only lit by the moon light coming into the room through the window, a soft, "And they lived happily ever after." was heard.

Oooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000

**The end.**

**I hoped you liked it. Please review and let me know.**


	2. Happily Ever After Pt2

**A/N: I have reedited it. I hope it's a little better than before... still short though. But that's ok still cute and aww-able.**

**Well I know this is supposed to be a one-shot... but I couldn't sleep and I was going through my stories and came across the first part, and the second part took over me. I know it's really short(shorter than the first), but I hope you like it.**

**Nobody looked over this, except me, so let me know if you see any mistakes!!**

**Description: It's been days and now Roy can't sleep. What will he do?**

**Pairings: Roy/Ed**

**Warnings: MAJOR FLUFF.**

* * *

**Happily Ever After Pt.2  
**

**By justanotherslashfan101**

Roy ran his hand through his hair. He groaned slightly and sat up slowly. The brat had been sleeping quite well for a week, but it had seemed that whatever Ed had, Roy had gotten. He hadn't slept well for the past couple nights.

He tucked Ed in and quietly padded out of the bedroom and down into the living room. The grandfather clock chimed four times as Roy grabbed the blanket off of the top of the couch and turned the T.V. on. He lay down and grabbed for the remote, that was on the coffee table. 'Just another night of senseless television watching' he thought as he began to flip through the channels.

Sighing, "There is nothing on TV. Infomercial, cartoon, another infomercial…" Glaring at the TV, He tossed the remote on the other side of the couch, where his feet were. He sat up and shuffled into the kitchen.

Turning the light on, he walked over to the refrigerator and got a glass of ice tea. Hearing something in the corner of the kitchen, turned and came face to face with Cloud.

"Hey boy, what are you doing up? I didn't wake you, did i?" He petted the dog, "Do you need to go-" He didn't even have to finish his statement, before Cloud went running to the back door. Roy laughed and opened the door and watched as Cloud ran out. He watched as the sun began to creep its way into the star filled sky. In the living room, he could hear the clock chime five times.

"Alright come on boy, it's time to go back inside." The golden retriever raced inside the house and went to go lay down in the living room. Roy closed the door mumbling, "At least you can sleep whenever you want to and don't have a psychotic assistant shoving a gun down your throat all day. Lucky, very lucky dog." Roy patted the dog's head as he passed him making his way back to the couch.

He got comfortable on the couch and wrapped the blanket around himself. He turned the TV back on when he heard a noise coming from behind him. Roy didn't have to wait long to figure out what the noise was coming from, because Ed came out from the hallway and slowly trudge into the living room.

The raven haired man slowly sat up and watched Ed. Ed stopped at the arm rest and eyed Roy. They stared at each other for a few moments before Ed broke eye contact. The tired blonde mumbled, "Tired," and pulled the covers off of Roy. Roy went to say something when Ed sat on the couch beside him. Pushing Roy to lay back down he crawled on top of him and grabbed the covers and pulled them back around Roy and himself.

Roy watched this all with a confused expression crossing his features. "Ed, did I wake you? Why don't you go back upstairs and get some rest." Ed snuggled into Roy's chest and in a sleep roughened voice he managed, "Couldn't sleep… sleep." before he let sleep claim him once again.

Smiling to himself, Roy shut the TV off and wrapped his arms around the sleeping blonde. It didn't take him long to drift off into a deep sleep that he hadn't had in days. The only thought going through his mind, "And I lived happily ever after."

* * *

**So I hoped that you liked this!! Review and tell me what you thought! :)**


End file.
